The Crow and The Cat
by Nikuman-Dango
Summary: When Muto Yuugi and Jounouchi Katsuya find and save a Cat and Bird they found in an alley, they never expected to be repaid like this. Blindshipping, Puppyshipping, and mentioned Eternityshipping, some characters may be OCC, A.U. (Alternate Universe.) Rated T, Shounen-ai. -Complete- There will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a combination of Puppy and Puzzleshipping, I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!**

**~Enjoy!**

Jounouchi Katsuya and Muto Yuugi walked along the sidewalk, talking. Tomorrow was the weekend and their group of friends were going to an Egyptian exhibit. All of them were excited, but none as excited as Yuugi. The short sixteen-year-old had always been interested in Egypt, and he was intending to go someday. The history and culture was so interesting, and the pyramids? He was going to see those if it was the last thing he did.  
"Yuugi, did you hear that?"  
The smaller teen looked up and shook his head. He'd been too deep in thought to notice any noises. Jounouchi paused and listened for the noise again, and not a minute later a strange noise came drifting from their left. Both boys turned and looked, only to find an alley way not too far ahead of where they stood.  
"Let's check it out!" Katsuya called, jogging ahead and entering the space between buildings. Yuugi followed behind quietly, he knew once Jounouchi set his mind on something, you couldn't stop him. It wasn't that Yuugi minded, the hard-headed blonde was his best friend, it just got old sometimes.  
"It's a cat."  
Yuugi poked his head around the corner, and saw the cat his friend was talking about. It was a deep shade of brown, and lying on its side. The pads of its feet were soft, as if it had never walked on asphalt in its life, and there was something poking out of its rib cage.  
"Jounouchi-kun! It's hurt!" Yuugi exclaimed, running forward. The cat opened its eye's at the sound of Yuugi's approaching footsteps, revealing calculating blue eyes. As Yuugi slowed to a walk, the cat let out another strange sound before completely passing out.

"Ahh! N-no! I want to help him! Get off!" Cried Yuugi, swatting franticly as the crow continued to peck at him. After the cat had stopped moving, a crow had come out from behind it and began to attack Yuugi. The crow defiantly had something wrong with one of its wings as well one of its legs. A hand shot out from behind Yuugi and grabbed the crow in its fist.  
"Hey you stupid bird! Quit it!" Shouted Jounouchi, squeezing the bird until it made a strangled squeak. Yuugi reached out and snatched the bird from the blonde and cradled it to his chest.  
"Jounouchi-kun, grab the cat. Let's take them to Jii-chan's game shop and see if we can help them!"  
Jounouchi gave him a look, then nodded and gently took the cat into his arms and followed the spiky-headed teen to his home.

"Jii-Chan! Oi Jii-Chan?" Yuugi called, holding the door open for Jounouchi with his back.  
"Ooh. Yuugi, what's going on?" asked the old man, poking his head out from under the counter.  
"Jii-chan, we found these guys hurt outside!" Jounouchi shouted, setting the brown cat on the counter. The man looked it over before pulling a first aid box out from behind the counter and opening it. He pulled out some gauze, a few cotton balls and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and set them down.  
"Jounouchi, hold the cat there so I can fix its leg."  
The blonde did as he was told and held the cat so its leg was extended for the man to look at. Sugoroku took the cat's leg and gently began to clean it with a wet cotton ball. It stirred and opened its eyes, but did nothing more as its leg was wrapped and its ribs were examined.  
"Jii-chan, how is he?" asked Yuugi quietly. Jounouchi had carried the bandaged cat away and set it down on the couch in the next room. Sugoroku looked at him before holding his hands out for the bird in his arms.  
"He'll be fine after a few days. Now hand over the bird."  
Yuugi complied and gently let the bird go and hop into his grandfather's hands.

Both teen's decided that it would be best if both animals stayed with Yuugi and his grandfather, so Jounouchi left for home to finish his homework. The cat watched on uninterested while the bird perched tiredly on Yuugi's lap while Sugoroku escorted the blonde to the door. After saying goodbye, Sugoroku returned to the room Yuugi sat in.  
"Well, it seems that bird has taken quite a liking to you Yuugi." He said with a smile. Yuugi smiled in return.  
"Yeah, but the cat doesn't seem to care about any of us. I wonder why that is?"  
"It doesn't matter at the moment. Right now, we need to focus on feeding the both of them."  
Yuugi nodded and gently removed the now sleeping bird from his lap and onto the warm cushion by the brown cat and followed his grandfather into the kitchen.

Watching the bid eat the poppy, sunflower and pumpkin seed mixture that Yuugi had created was something the star-headed teen never thought he would do. But here he was, sitting on the couch with the bird in his lap watching as it took one seed in its uninjured claw, then move it to its mouth to eat. This process was repeated until the entire pile of seeds was gone and the bird settled itself in Yuugi's lap once more. The cat, on the other hand, wouldn't touch the canned cat food Sugoroku had gone all the way to the store and bought for it. He just sat there and looked on in disinterest with his dull blue eyes. Yuugi shook his head and picked up the bird, carrying the bird up the stairs and into his room before setting the bird down on his desk and going back downstairs to fetch his backpack.

After finishing his homework, fixing dinner for both he and his grandfather, cleaning his room and bathing, Yuugi settled on his bed with a stack of cards. These cards were his favorite dueling deck for a popular game known as Duel Monsters. Yuugi would never brag, but he was pretty good at games, and this one was no different. Most nights, he would just flip through the cards and add some, exchange some, maybe even take some out. It was a pastime he found when he'd started to fall asleep when reading books. So Yuugi laid all the cards out, face up, on his comforter and looked over all of them. There were some pretty neat spell cards, a few handy trap cards, and he even had a few top level monsters. He started to sort through them, place one here, one over there, and one…  
"Hey!"  
The bird was dragging cards all over the place with it's beak! No, it was sorting them… or was it? Yuugi watched as the bird picked through the cards until it found the "Dark Magician", which it then drug back over to his spot between Yuugi's legs and sat on. Yuugi laughed and gently plucked the card from under the bird and collected the rest, setting the deck on the desk next to him.  
"I need to find you a name!"  
The bird pouted at the loss of his card, but looked up at Yuugi with an amused glint in his eyes.  
"Well, lets see… you're black so how about… Yami?"  
The bird made no noises, but it's gaze clearly said; 'If that's what you want.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! Or just welcome, who knows. :3 Here's the second chapter!**  
_**~Enjoy!**_

"_Katsuya you piece of-!_"  
The blonde cringed as he heard the voice tremble and cough before dry heaving outside his bedroom door. He had come home from Yuugi's only to find his father in another of his drunken rages. He had been unprepared and was struck by a broken bottle upon coming inside the door. The hit only grazed him, but he hadn't gotten enough time to dodge the next blow, a solid hit to the ribs. Blood was running freely down his side and over his fingers as he crawled to corner of his room. His emergency bag was located here, under his bed. If he could get to it, he would be able to climb out the window before his father broke the door… again. Maybe Yuugi would let him stay? He would have to see, there was no more time to think, his father was starting to beat on the door. Katsuya ran for the window, both bag and backpack in hand, just as the wood around the door hinges splintered and broke allowing the drunkard inside. Three more steps and he would be free, just three more steps… too late. His father had hurled the broken bottle towards him, which he managed to dodge, and shattered against the wall by his head. Small pieces of glass flew in all directions, some lodging themselves in Katsuya's body and bags as he continued to the window.  
"_Shit!_" He screamed, diving through the glass and landing on the fire escape outside. Glass was now lodged in his left leg, but it didn't matter, he had an adrenaline rush, and he needed to get away. Now.

"Jounouchi-kun. Jounouchi-kun, _wake up!_"  
Katsuya opened one eye and looked around. He was in a room and the walls were all white and had very boring artwork hanging on them. There was one window and it had small beams of light streaming through it onto his face. This must be a hospital…  
"Hmm…"  
Something was rubbing on his face, something soft and… alive. The blonde teen sat up, effectively dislodging the brown cat from his chest where it had been napping. It flailed and retreated to his lap, where it curled up and gave him a disapproving glance.  
"Ah! Jounouchi-kun, don't move!" Yuugi cried beside the bed. Both he and his grandfather were sitting there, along with Anzu, Hiroto… and someone he didn't know.  
"Who's that?" He asked, rubbing his head and rubbing the brown cat between its ears. The cat didn't purr, instead choosing to lean into the soft touches without sound.  
"This is Otogi Ryuji, he's Honda-kun's friend." Yuugi said. The bird was still perched on his shoulder, and it was giving the cat a strange look. Jounouchi took his eyes off the strange bird, and moved his gaze to the newcomer. He was shorter than both he and Hiroto, but much taller than Yuugi, and he had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. He had bangs poking out from under a strange red and black headband, his eyes were a disturbing shade of bright green, and he had a strange line under his left eye. The boy lifted a hand in a half wave and nodded.  
"Hey."  
Jounouchi nodded back, without noticing Honda's hand on the other boys waist. He was too distracted by something rubbing against his inner thigh.  
Katsuya looked down, and saw that the cat was currently under his blanket and licking the inside part of his thigh. He flinched and knocked the cat's face away.  
"What're ya doing!? Quit it!" He exclaimed. The cat gave him an annoyed look and went back to licking him.  
"Kai! Stop it!" Yuugi cried, grabbing the cat and yanking him from Jounouchi's lap. The cat was not happy about this.  
"Wait, who's Kai?" Katsuya asked, rubbing his leg. He stopped and lifted his hand; there was red liquid on it.

The nurse was called by Otogi and Honda, the animals were hidden by Yuugi and his grandpa, and Jounouchi simply sat there and stared. Why was his leg bleeding? He hadn't been hit there had he? But that bottle had shattered and he had jumped through a window… suddenly he was feeling lightheaded.  
"Please stay awake sir." A woman said, holding his back as another nurse gently lifted his leg to see what had gone wrong. Anzu let out a small shriek and ran from the room, and everyone else was escorted out. Jounouchi cried out in pain and embarrassment when a different part of his body was touched. He didn't like it, not one bit. There was nothing wrong there, and there was no need to touch it.  
"Quit it!" He exclaimed, snatching the hand away and pulling his hospital dress over himself. The woman looked at him apologetically and said she hadn't meant to before leaving. The little dilemma had taken only a few minutes, and once they had finished, Yuugi and the others were allowed back inside.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi cried, rushing to the side of his bed. Katsuya smiled at him assuringly.  
"I'm fine, I just moved too much and opened one of my scratches." He said. Yuugi's face fell.  
"No Jounouchi-kun, those weren't scratches. There were glass shards sticking out of your body and blood everywhere when I found you... You could have_ died_!" He exclaimed. Katsuya's eye's shot open. Yuugi had found him? Had seen him bloody and passed out somewhere. Jounouchi suddenly gripped the sheets in his hands, what had he done?  
"I called the police, they said you would be okay… they asked who did it to you… and_ I told them_." Yuugi continued. Katsuya's head snapped up and he stared at the shorter boy.  
"_You told them!?_ What did you tell them!? Yuugi, why?" He shouted.

"Jounouchi-kun, please! L-let go of me!" Yuugi cried. Katsuya was holding him by the coller of his nightshirt with both hands as he shook the younger teen.  
"Yuugi, I can't go home now! He'll think_ I_ told them, he might get sent to jail! What then? Where will I go? How will I live?"  
"_I'm sorry_ Jounouchi-kun! Please, stop. You're hurting me!"  
Katsuya stopped and slumped backward onto the bed. What was going to happen to him now? His mother didn't want him, and she didn't have enough money to support both him and his sick sister. He could get a job, but that would mean quitting school, and he couldn't get anywhere in life without an education.  
"You can stay with us, Katsuya."  
The soft voice of Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku, brought him back to his senses. Had he just…?  
"The doctor has told me that you are able to leave the hospital this afternoon, and you should try to walk as little as possible as to not open your wounds. You will return with us and stay as long as needed. Welcome to the Muto family."


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome! By the way, Yami is more around the size of a blackbird. :3 _  
_~Enjoy_

It was decided that Jounouchi would stay in the spare room next to Yuugi's, and he would be bought all new things. A new bed, and new wardrobe, new books, new toiletries because he would need them, and even brand new text books. Yuugi had tried to help with the moving as well as he could, but he had been forgotten towards the end and left to sit with the animals. Not that he minded of course, he loved spending time with Yami… and Kai. Interestingly enough, when he had woken up this morning Yami, who was sleeping next to his head on the bed, had grown a few golden feathers that stuck up in different directions. Kai, on the other hand, hadn't changed at all. He was still only paying attention to Jounouchi and ignoring the others. Except the times he would bat at Yami half-heartedly, which he was doing now.  
"Hey, Stop that Kai." Yuugi chided, picking up the bird and setting his on his shoulder before heading into the kitchen. If he wasn't doing anything, then he would fix something for those who were. Rice balls were a good snack, and Yuugi could make those easily. So he did, starting by setting the rice cooker on the counter and filling it. After adding the water, he set it to 'cook' and went to the fridge, pulling out the wet cat food for Kai. He put some on a small plate and set it on the counter. Yuugi then opened the pantry and pulled out the seed mixture he'd made just the day before, and pulled out a handful for Yami and set them near the cat's food. Yami happily hopped off Yuugi's shoulder and hobbled over to eat.

"Jii-chan, Jounouchi-kun, I brought you two something to eat." Yuugi called from the stairs before starting up them.  
"Thank you, Yuugi." Sugoroku said, taking one of the rice triangles from the platter and taking a bite.  
"Yeah, thanks Yuugi. You'll make a good housewife someday!" Jounouchi joked, also taking a onigiri. Yuugi flinched.  
"That's not funny, Jounouchi-kun! I'm a boy y'know!" He cried, taking a rice ball for himself and making his way back downstairs to clean. His bare feet padded quietly against the wooden floor and stairs as he made his way back into the living room.  
"Ah! Yuugi, there you are!"  
The young teen nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"A-Anzu! You scared me! When did you get here?" He asked, clutching his shirt with one hand. She giggled.  
"We all came just now, the rest are in the store. Can we come in?"  
Yuugi thought about this for a moment before answering.  
"Yes, of course. Please bring them in! I'm making lunch, so you're all welcome to eat."

Hiroto, Ryugi, and Anzu were all sitting in the living room talking as Yuugi and Yami putzed around in the kitchen. Yami rode in Yuugi's hair as he prepared several helpings of curry in a pot. The pot was large and stood almost as tall as Yuugi's shoulders on the stove. Humming as he stirred, Yuugi turned down the heat and stepped away from the stove to climb on the counter and pull down some plates.  
"Yuugi, do you need some help?"  
The plates clattered to the floor and shattered upon contact with the hardwood floor, Yuugi hitting the same floor not moments afterward. Yami let out a panicked squeak and landed sloppily on Yuugi's chest and let out a seemingly pleading little noise.  
"Yuugi, Are you okay!?" Anzu asked, staying in her place near the doorway.  
Yuugi sat up extremely slowly, making no move to respond. His right side, which he had landed on, had pieces of porcelain embedded in it, although none of them were very deep. Honda and Otogi were now at the doorway as well, and they watched quietly before stepping around the shattered pieces to aid the now slightly stunned teen. They lifted him up, one under each shoulder, and lifted the now slightly bloody boy from the floor and carried him to the downstairs bathroom. The couple set him down on the toilet and left to clean up the floor and inform Yuugi's grandfather of what had happened.

"Yuugi…"  
The teen looked up from where he was sitting; he didn't recognize that voice, nor the form that was standing in the bathroom doorway. Whoever they were, they weren't much taller than him, but they had the same style of hair.  
"Who are you?" He asked. He had hit his head on the floor pretty hard, maybe he was hallucinating? The figure smiled and stepped closer, into the light. Now that Yuugi saw the man, he could tell a few things. Like; whoever this man was, he was extremely handsome, and he was only a few years older than himself.  
"I'll tell you later, for now, hold out your arm." He replied. His voice was soft and mellow, yet masculine. Sensing no danger, Yuugi complied and held his arm out for the stranger, who took it gently into his own hands and began to pull out the small shards of porcelain. The younger teen flinched in pain, but didn't make a move to pull away. The older star-headed teen continued to pull out the shards until they were gone, before looking up to Yuugi's face.  
"First aid kit?"  
Yuugi nodded toward the cabinet, a blush on his face. This man truly was gorgeous. A chuckle escaped the man's lips as he leaned over and pulled out the kit before opening it on the bathroom counter. He pulled out a sanitizing wipe and opened it quickly before unfolding the small cloth and running it gently over Yuugi's arm and up into his sleeve. Yuugi flinched.  
"W-what are you doing!?"  
"Calm down, it's only a precaution. You could have pieces stuck there too, you did fall pretty hard."  
"Wait… how did you get in here? Who are you? How did you know I fell-?"  
The stranger put his finger over Yuugi's lips and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry little one. Later, I promise. We will meet again."

"Yuugi! Are you okay!?"  
"Calm down, Jounouchi-kun, I'm fine. " Yuugi assured, standing. He couldn't remember where the man had gone. He had stood to check Yuugi's head for injuries, then when Yuugi had turned around, he was gone.  
"Anzu and the others left, they told us to tell you to take care."  
Yuugi looked up, awoken from his thoughts.  
"Oh. Thank you Jii-chan." Yuugi replied with a small smile. The gesture didn't touch his eyes, though no one noticed as he pushed past and went upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
"Yuu?"  
Yuugi looked around, searching for what made the noise. Then he saw it, him more like, Yami was perched on the desk near the window looking at him. An actual smile played across the young teen's face.  
"Yami, what are you doing over there?"  
The bird virtually smiled as it flew over and landed on Yuugi's shoulder, nuzzling his face.  
"Waiting for you, little one."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter. I may be short, but Jounouchi-kuns Point Of View is up next. :3 **

_**~Enjoy!**_

_ "Waiting for you, little one."  
_Yuugi looked around the room. There was no one there, so where had that faint, almost distant voice come from? It made no sense. Sighing, he pulled Yami from his shoulder and carried him over to his bed, where he set him down beside the pillow. It was time to take a nap.

When Yuugi woke several hours later, he found two things wrong. One, his window, which had been open, was now closed and locked. And Two, there was someone in his bed. Slowly, very slowly, he turned to see who it was.  
"_Wha-!?_"  
There, lying next to him was the man from earlier… wearing much less than earlier. Upon closer inspection, Yuugi found that he was sleeping rather soundly. Therefore Yuugi decided to let the man sleep for a while and began to climb down from the bed. A muffled complaint came from the other, and the younger star-headed teen found he was staring into a pair of crimson eye's. The other star-head slowly rose until he was completely propped up on both his arms. Which Yuugi now noticed were fairly muscled. He looked around slowly, before his gaze came to rest on Yuugi's small frame sitting sprawled on the floor.  
"_Little one_? Why are you on the floor?" He asked slowly, holding his hand out for Yuugi. Yuugi took his hand and stood, dusting off his pants. He could see the other teen was still waiting.  
"I…uh… fell off."  
The other nodded and curled in on himself, laying in a small ball next to the pillow and staring at Yuugi. That's when Yuugi noticed something. Yami was gone! Franticly, the small teen searched for his bird friend.  
"Yami? Are you still here?" He called, crawling under the bed to look. There was a chuckle from the bed. In his hurry to get back up, Yuugi bumped his head on the bed on his way out. He winced.

"Are you alright little one?"  
Yuugi looked up to the man still rather unclothed on his bed. He should get him some clothes…  
"Little one?"  
"Yes, I'm fine… _Hey!_ I'm not little!" He cried. The man looked a bit taken aback before laughing. His laugh fell so lightly from his lips that it seemed almost like music.  
"No, I suppose you are not, little one." He replied. Yuugi was red in the face now, partly a blush and partly irritation.  
"Who are you anyway?" The small teen snapped, maybe a little colder than he had intended. The older boy paused.  
"What do you mean?"  
Yuugi's mouth fell agape.  
"_What do you mean, what do I mean?_ Who are you? What's your name? How old are you? Where do you live?"  
He laughed again.  
"Ah. That is what you meant."  
Yuugi almost slapped his hand to his forehead.  
"Yes, so could you answer?"  
"Of course, Little one. I am_ Atem_, but you may call me Yami if you wish. I came from Egypt, where I and my cousin were cursed by someone who defiled one of the resting places of my predecessors. My age is something that has alluded me for a long time, I am sorry, but I have no answer for that."  
"Yami…? My birds name was Yami." Yuugi said.  
"Yes, as I recall that was the name you gave me when you brought me here to your home."  
"But I didn't bring you here. Me and Jounouchi-kun brought a cat and… a..." He trailed off, his headache was coming back. Atem uncurled himself and stepped down in front of Yuugi, easing himself into a sitting position.  
"Relax, Little one. I will explain."

"Back when I was a child, both me and my cousin had a wealthy upbringing. We lived in a large palace like building, we had servants, and cooks and maids and tutors, and anything we could have wanted. There was much expected of us there, we were the only descendants of the last Pharaoh, we were being raised to either rule the country once more, or become someone with influence. It was not something of choice; it was forced upon us from the very day we were able to speak. My cousin, Seto, was a very smart child. He excelled in everything I was average at, whereas I had charm and personal influence, things he did not have. We were unruly children, me much more than he, but all the same. We decided at the age of nine that neither of us was going follow their rules anymore. It was as if we had killed someone, the reaction we received. They punished us severely and forced us to continue at a more relentless pace. After four years of this, someone found the grave of the pharaoh, they raided it and set off a curse which only effects those of the bloodline."  
Yuugi nodded, following the story, no matter how unbelievable it sounded. Atem continued;  
"I did not believe in curses or magic, much as you most likely don't, but that had no effect when I was turned into a bird, and my cousin a cat. They found us in our rooms early the next morning, and thought we had run away. They searched everywhere, then called the police and had them search for us. We then wandered, until a man named Saimun took us in. That's how we got here; he took us on a plane where we were lost in the luggage and thrown out."  
Yuugi had nothing to say, he was completely speechless. If this story was true, than…  
"Why are you human right… now?" Yuugi looked around. Yam… Atemu, was nowhere to be found.  
"Atemu… _Atemu?_"  
"I'm right here, little one."  
Yuugi looked down, and sure enough, Atem stood there in his bird form.  
"Ah! You were just human! What happened?"  
Atem only laughed, a small distant chuckle.  
"Atemu?"  
"I love the way you add an 'u' to the end of my name." He said absent mindedly before falling limp against the carpet.  
Yuugi lifted the tired bird into his arms and carried him to the bed, laying him on his pillow before going to pay Jounouchi-kun and Kai- no, _Seto_, a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

So I know I said it would be in Jou's view, but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry. Now;

~Enjoy.

When the blue eyes opened in the morning, they were met with the sight of a certain blonde's sleeping face. Which was no surprise, Seto had fallen asleep in his bed after all, but the strange thing was he could feel the blondes legs intertwined with his own, which should have been too small, furry and fragile to manage. Now that he looked down, he saw that his short coat of fur was gone and replaced with rather soft and sensitive skin, as well as hands, feet, fingers and toes. Seto lifted his right hand to his face, as he was laying on his right arm and side, and examined it. The air soft shifting through his slim fingers, the way his nails were as short and neat as they had been before he had been transformed into a cat. It was strange, last time he looked at his body he was only thirteen and everything was much, much smaller then. By his calculations, which were never wrong, it had been five years he had spent as a cat. Deep in thought, the former cat only barely noticed as the younger teen next to him woke and took notice of him. Which earned a sharp intake of breath and smack to the head. Seto was propelled backwards, hitting the wall with a rather loud knock.

"Ugh!"

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted the blonde who's name he now remembered to be Jounouchi Katsuya. Seto ignored the question, and simply regarded the blonde with the same look he used often as a cat, and twitched an ear. Which he now noted were on top of his head instead of on either side. Wide eye'd, the brunette reached up to touch the furry appendages. When his fingers met them, he felt them twitch in both fingers and head. That was just strange, yet what he felt next was even more so.

A groan escaped when something tugged gently at something else attached to his backside. It couldn't be... indeed it was. To his now rekindled surprise, Seto found a long, brown and swishing tail attached to his tailbone, followed by the fact that he was not the one touching his tail.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the brunette asked, his tone slightly more harsh than he had been intending. When the young boy in front of him jumped backward, his glare softened a bit. Jounouchi had now released his tail and was watching his movements very closely, looking for any sign of hostility. After a moment, Seto gave up his glaring and simply looked down to his body once more. He still had shoulders, and a ribcage, and a heart, he could hear it beating. And he still had his... other anatomy further down, including kneecaps and ankles.

"Who are you?" Jounouchi asked again, quieter this time. Seto looked up with a smirk. Should he mess with the boy? No, probably not... but that wasn't going to stop him from doing it anyway. Seto let out a purr and swished his tail back and forth, unintentionally of course.

"Whatever could you mean, Jounouchi-_kun_?" He purred, emphasis on the kun. The blonde squeaked. Did he know this person?

"I don't know you." He decided, retreating backwards off the bed. As if Seto was going to let him get away that easily.

"Yes, you do know me. Try to remember, _Katsuya_." He continued, following the other boy off the bed. Jounouchi tried to walk backward and watch seto at the same time, but tripped over the bed covers he had accidentally drug off the bed with him. He landed on his rear in the floor. For some reason, the teen that could take on people eight times his size was quivering and crawling backward from someone who was only slightly taller.

"S-stay away...!" He cried out, his back hitting his dresser in his attempt to escape the boy stalking him. Seto was having the most fun he'd had in in a very long while. More fun than when he got into the catnip for Ra's sake! But he knew that if he pushed this boy any further, he might scare him to death. Which might have been unlikely.

"Calm down. Ra, you're acting like a scared little puppy." the strange brunette commented as he stopped stalking across the room. Katsuya relaxed a little, leaning against the wooden dresser behind him before taking in the insult just thrown at him.

"P-puppy!? I am not a puppy!" He shouted, aiming a kick at the man. He dodged it easily and regarded Jounouchi with a wide and rather disturbing smirk.

"Oh? Does the puppy need a leash?" The brunette asked. Jounouchi was now confused more so than when he woke up next to a man. This person, whoever he was, knew his full name, and was now insulting him. From what he noticed, this person also had a tail... a cat tail to be precise, and cat ears upon his head. Which, due to his current staring, he noted were real as he watched them twitch this way and that before resting against the brunette locks.

"Have I scared you?" The brunette asked softly, his ears resting against his head and tail wrapped against his thigh. His rather exposed thigh.

"Katsuya."

Jounouchi paused and looked up at the familiar blue eyes. They held barely any sign of actual apology, rather amusement instead. Jounouchi felt his face heat in both anger and embarrassment. He had let this person get the better of him, and now he was paying for it.

"N-no! You didn't scare me at all!" He lied, his red face contradicting his words. The brunette noticed this and smirked.

"Ah. I see. Then no harm done, right Puppy?"

The blonde nodded and stood, not even noticing the insult placed into the last sentence.

"Jounouchi-Kun, have you seen Kai around here?" Yuugi cried, bursting into the room. Both Katsuya and seto looked up.

"Come to think of it, no." He replied.

"Are you referring to me?"

Two sets of eyes, one brown and the other purple, came to rest on Seto's sitting figure. His left ear twitched and he glared at the smallest teen who looked so much like his damn cousin.

"S-Seto-san...?" Yuugi asked, taking a small step forward. Jounouchi grasped his arm in warning before realizing that Yuugi knew the man sitting in his room.

"Yuugi, you know him?" He asked, letting his arm go. The small starhead turned around and looked at his best-friend.

"Not really, Jounouchi-kun. He knows Atemu-san."

Both other boys looked at him, completely confused. Yuugi sighed, this might be harder than he'd thought.

"Seto-san, Jounouchi-kun, will you please come with me for a moment then?"

Jounouchi rose and nodded, while Seto stayed put in his spot on the floor. Like hell he was going anywhere with this kid, he had no reason to-

"Get up cat-boy."

"And why should I listen to you, _Puppy?_"

_"Don't call me Puppy!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I have returned. Not that you care about me, I know I don't, so on with the book!**

_**Enjoy~!**_

Yuugi lead both Seto and Jounouchi into his room before closing the door. He strode over to his bed and poked Atem, who was already awake. In the form of a bird, he proceeded to perch himself on a pillow, offered by Yuugi, and survey the room. Although neither the blonde or brunette seemed to be paying attention, as they were... doing something between flirting and fighting.  
"Just put them on_, cat-boy_." Jounouchi said, shoving the clothes in Seto's face. Seto snatched them and threw them on the floor.  
"If you can't tell, _Puppy_, I am not the same size as you. Your clothes would be too small."  
"So what!? I'm only trying to help you, you could at least put on the pants."  
"What if I don't want to wear pants?" He replied. Jounouchi smirked;  
"Yeah, sure. You say that, but the entire time you've been here you've been covering yourself with your hands!"  
At least his cousin had the decency to blush at that comment.  
"Little one, I cannot tell if they are getting along or not..." Commented Atem quietly. Yuugi laughed.  
"I'd like to think they are, but we wont know unless we ask them."  
Atem decided that his little one's idea could be a rather fun situation. So he tried it;  
"Seto, cease your flirting for a moment so we can talk?"  
The brunette turned to looked at the bird and _hissed_ at him.  
"Shut up you, you have no idea what you're talking about. Me flirting with this _mutt_? Please."  
The look on Jounouchi's face was one of conflicting feelings before settling on anger.  
"_M-mutt? _I found you in my bed, you chased me across the room, called me degrading names, insulted my best-friends authority in his own house! All I've done is try to help you! I even gave you some of my_ brand new clothes!_" His face was red with anger and Seto looked rather taken aback. Yuugi was about to comfort his friend when the blonde's eyes widened and his hand clutched his side.

"_U-ugh...!_"  
Both Yuugi and Atem had no idea what had happened when Jounouchi had gripped his side in what looked like pain, but Seto had known the second before he had started to shout. Quickly, the brunette pushed the blonde onto the floor, trying to pull off the shirt he was clutching too. Jounouchi tightened his grip and made an attempt to throw the cat off, but failed as it only caused him more pain.  
"G-get... off me."  
Seto gritted his teeth. For some reason, he didn't like seeing this dog-like teen in pain.  
"Just shut up and move your hand." He commanded, using the same tone he had when Katsuya had yanked his tail. He shook his head, no.  
"Don't be a baby, mutt, let go." He snapped. Another shake of the head.  
"I'm fine..."  
That was the final straw, Seto was so confused and angry, yet most of all... he was worried about the blonde. Which made him more angry and confused. Straddling the blondes hips, he simply ripped the shirt in half and threw it across the room, and pinning both of his hands above his head using one hand.  
"S-seto-san! What are you doing!?" cried Yuugi, starting toward him. A dark look and hiss stopped him in his tracks.  
"Cousin, stop this right now. Just tell us what's wrong and-"  
"Shut up! You, the mini Atem, go get a first aid kit!" Screamed the brunette, both teens shuddered before Yuugi scurried off and Atem followed on his shoulder.

Jounouchi's breath hitched as the brunette tore the gauze roughly from his torso, revealing the reopened wound on his ribs. All the action from earlier, in his room, had pulled the stitches, and when his blood pressure had risen blood had begun to seep out.  
_"Wh-what're you doing...?"  
_Seto had shifted and now Jounouchi couldn't see him anymore. Having just met him, well in human form, today, Jounouchi hadn't gotten a very good first impression. Now, something wet and strangely slug-like was making it's way up his wound. It was warm, then cool as it passed... what could it be? Carefully, Jounouchi lifted his head and looked.  
"Wah! Why-!? You...!"  
"_Kaiba._"  
"What?"  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, not _you_."  
After a pause, the brunette continued to lick the irritated, red wound, which was helping from some reason. In a confused and slightly scared way, Katsuya watched as both of the cat ears atop the brown locks began to recede and human ears formed on each side of his head. Curious, the blonde reached out and felt for the tail he knew had been there before, could it have gone too? Sure enough, the tail had gone as well... which meant...  
"K-kaiba..."

"K-Kaiba...-kun."  
He'd said it again, Seto's last name... and brunette found he liked the way it sounded coming out of the mutt's mouth.  
"What is it, Puppy?" He replied, lifting his head. What was taking those other two so long...?  
"E-ears and tail... gone." He said, touching his captivators now human ears. Surprised, Seto sat up letting Jounouchi's hands go and feeling the sides of his head. Sure enough, there were real, human ears there.  
"Kaiba-kun...?"  
The brunette looked down, Jounouchi's face was red and it looked like he was dizzy. Maybe he lost more blood than Seto had thought...  
"Will you put the pants on, please?"  
An actual smile, although extremely small, played across Seto's lips, making Jounouchi blush.  
"Well, since you said please... I guess I could. Don't get used to it,_ mutt._"

When Yuugi and Atem had come back into the room a few minutes later, Jounouchi was leaning against the wall in a sitting position and Seto had pants on, finally. Yuugi was the first to speak;  
"How is he?"  
Seto looked up, and noticed the first aid kit in his hands. He snatched it and went back to attending the puppy in the corner before speaking.  
"His wound reopened. Nothing other than that, I'm sure this mutt is harder to get rid of than cockroaches." He stated more to himself than anyone else as he began to wrap the blonde's wounds. Atem watched his movements closely, he noticed, as one of his hands rested on the end of the gauze and the other moved around the thin ribcage slowly. Once he was sure it wasn't to tight, or loose, Seto tapped the end after tucking it in.  
"You seem almost kind to this boy, Seto. Why?"  
The brunette regarded Atem with a glare and stood.  
"It doesn't matter, because I treated him. Now..." He turned to Yuugi. The smallest teen flinched, but didn't look away.  
"Do you have a computer? Maybe a laptop?" He asked. It wasn't rude, and it wasn't kind either, it was a question.  
"N-no, Grandpa doesn't like those kinds of things... but I could take you to the library." He suggested. Seto nodded.  
"Good, I have things I need to look at."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Please enjoy! No boring talking this time!**_

"Excuse me, I'd like to use the computer." Yuugi called to the lady at the counter quietly. She nodded and tapped the notebook with a pen. Yuugi signed it and smiled at the woman sweetly, thanking her as he rejoined his friends. Well, more or less.  
"Okay Seto-san, you can use this one over here."  
He nodded and followed the small teen into a computer cubical, Atem trailing behind. The brunette sat down at the desk and went straight to work. His long, slim fingers flew across the keyboard as Atem addressed Yuugi;  
"Little one, let us leave him to work in peace. Would you mind showing me around?"  
The small teen looked up, then smiled.  
"I'd love to, Atemu-san!" He replied, leaving Seto to work as they left. Now it was time to get serious.

The words;  
'Sugoroku Muto' had been typed into the box and searched as Seto waited. He had hacked into the government computers and was now researching the old man Yuugi called Grandpa, and now his information was on the screen for him to view.  
'Muto Sugoroku; Age 73, Hight 152 cm, background consists of one son (Whereabouts unknown), one grandson _Muto Yuugi_, currently legal guardian of _Jounouchi Katsuya_, attended collage(Domino Community Collage, AS_BS- business major.) owns local game shop; "Game Shop."  
Seto read this and decided to click on Katsuya's name, leading him to the blondes own page;

'Jounouchi Katsuya; Age 16, Hight 170 cm, background consists of one sister, _Kawai Shizuka,_ split in divorce. Father, _Jounouchi Gorou, _currently under investigation for abuse. Mother, _Kawai Ouno_, split in divorce. Under the influence of gangs from age 9, influence discontinued after age 15, hospitalized 48 times_6 surgeries_ most unpaid. Legal guardian; _Muto Sugoroku.'  
_The brunette frowned at what he saw, reading it over once more before moving onto the mutt's father.  
'Jounouchi Gorou; Age 45, Hight 190 cm, background consists of no siblings, deceased parents, one marriage_divorce_two children one son, _Jounouchi Katsuya_, one daughter, _Kawai Shizuka_. Dropped out of high school, never attained proper education, currently $136,854,330.00 in debt, several unpaid hospital bills, accused of abuse(2) and under surveillance_ not in custody_'  
He stopped reading. Not in custody? That meant that he had been released after the mini-Atem called the police? That made no sense, he had found the blonde jumping out a window and running like hell. There should have been his blood on the window, if not from what he saw, in the apartment. Maybe the man wasn't as stupid as he looked, ambling out of the room after the mutt was gone. He must have cleaned everything before the police came... if they even went. It said he had been 'accused' twice. He logged off the government site, making sure to cover his tracks as the expert hacker he was, before logging off the computer. Seto stood and stretched, looking around for Atem and his mini-clone when someone else caught his eye. There was no doubt, he had seen the picture in the description. Jounouchi Gorou was here, in this library, and clearly not under surveillance, as he was stalking rather maliciously toward an unexacting blonde. A blonde Seto knew. A blonde who should've been home in bed.

Seto watched in horror as the blonde flipped a page in a book casually, not noticing the oncoming danger. He had to do something, anything, to save the blonde. Quickly, he strode ahead, past Gorou, and slung the blonde over his shoulder.  
"C'mon, mutt. Its time I took you home, you shouldn't even be out of bed." Seto said, loud enough for both Atem and his clone, as well as Gorou, to hear. Katsuya began to wriggle in Seto's grip.  
"Let go of me, Kaiba!"  
"And if I refuse?"  
"I'll scream."  
Seto frowned before clamping his hand over the blondes mouth.  
"Now you listen to me, puppy. If you even try to scream, i'll just let that bastard father of yours have you. Understand?" he whispered. The blonde stiffened.  
"I thought he was in jail?"  
"Apparently not. He's supposed to be on surveillance, but either he lost them, or they don't care. Besides, I'll be damned if I let him beat you again..." the last part was said mainly to himself, but katsuya heard it.  
"How did you know that?" Jounouchi's voice was cold.  
"I was there when you jumped out the window. I saw it all, and frankly, I'm surprised you made it as far as you did."  
"You brought yuugi to me, didn't you?"  
"Not quite, he went looking for me and found me next to you."  
Jounouchi was about to ask more when something caught his attention.  
"Kaiba, we seem to have picked up an extra tail."  
Seto's nod was only noticed by the muscle tensing in his neck before the brunette spoke;  
"An extra tail? I do believe, puppy, that an extra means there is already one."  
"Of course, I was referring to yours Kaiba."

"Can you walk, Katsuya?"  
"Yeah, I can walk."  
"Good, when I put you down, I want you to go straight back to the Game Shop, lock the door and wait for me. I have to go back for that bastard Atem and your little friend."  
The blonde nodded, maybe Kaiba wasn't so bad... maybe. A slight squeeze to his midsection was all the warning he got before he was set on the ground and Seto turned and _ran _back toward the library. Jounouchi watched him until he was out of sight before following suit and running towards where he knew the Game Shop was. His sneakers hit the pavement hard each time he took a stride, and it was taking it's toll. His wound was beginning to hurt, and the other scratches were starting to bleed, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop running until he reached... there! Jounouchi sprinted towards the strange, colorful building when a black car outside stopped him. That couldn't be... could it?

"Seto!"  
"Seto-san!"  
Said brunette stopped and looked around. He was sure he'd heard his cousin's, along with his little clone's, voice.  
"Why were you running? You went right past us!"  
He turned around to see both of them smiling happily behind him. They weren't in danger, they weren't hurt, they were just strolling around! Seto's fist met the side of Atem's face, hard, sending him sprawling backward a few steps. Yuugi's face was shocked.  
"I ran all the way back here, worried because I thought you were in danger! And you were out on a stroll!? Are you aware that Katsuya's father was in there!? That we were being followed! That I put him in danger to-" Seto froze, his body cold. He'd left Katsuya alone, in danger, for no reason. He'd known Atem could take care of himself, but he'd gone back anyways. What if he had already been caught, or _hurt_? Ignoring Atem's shouting and Yuugi's stare, he ran back towards where he had left Katsuya with three words on his mind; _Please be okay!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I have returned! With much inspiration, I have created... well, this thing here. This pile of words. :3 Have fun reading!**

_**~Enjoy!**_

When Seto and the others reached the game shop they found tire tracks leading from in front of the entrance to the left of where they were currently standing, and Jounouchi was nowhere to be found. Upon closer inspection, Yuugi and Atem discovered four people dressed in back laying injured on the ground. At least the Puppy had put up a fight...  
"We need to find him. Both of you, follow me."  
Both star-heads turned and looked at the brunette, who was already following the cars tracks.  
"Ah! Seto-san, you have a tail and ears!"  
One of the ears twitched. Why now, of all times, was he turning back into a cat! The brunette broke into a run. He had to save Katsuya before the transformation was complete...!

When the large, swollen brown eyes opened, they couldn't see anything.  
"Ah, it's wake!"  
"What do you wanna do with it, boss?"  
His vision was clearing now, but the conversation wasn't, it made no sense to him at all. Who were they talking about, and why did they sound... disgusted.  
"Get rid it, we don't need something like that. It pays no debts."  
Debts? What were they talking about?  
"But what about the ears and tail, don't you think we could get some money for the kid?"  
Jounouchi tugged against the ropes that held him to the wall, but made no progress. They were thick and rough, his resistance only resulting in rope burns.  
"He was supposed to give us his son, not this half-animal thing! He'll pay for this!"  
Half-animal? Did they catch Seto? No... Kaiba's father wasn't here, was he? He would think on that later, maybe even ask, but for now...  
"Let me go!"  
There was silence for a moment before one of the men spoke... or rather shrieked.  
"It's talkin'! Hurry, shoot it!"  
The click of a gun was heard, then gunshots as the man randomly fired. The concrete he was tied to began to explode into dust all around his head and body. Why were they shooting at him? Who had ears and a tail? Why was here with these people? What happened?  
"Stop shooting you fool, we want it alive for now."  
"Who are you people!? What do you want with me?"

Seto had been walking for miles and hadn't seen, head, or smelled anything like Jounouchi, and he was getting more and more worried. Atem and Yuugi had stopped at a telephone booth to call the police and report his kidnapping, of course Seto couldn't stand still long enough for the call to be put through and went on ahead. He searched for a while before he came across the sound of gunshots. Due to his heightened sense of hearing, the brunette found he could easily tell where they had come from and headed there at a run. Buildings and cars, people and animals passed by but Seto noticed none of them. The puppy- _His puppy_- was the only thing on his mind.

The entire time Atem had spoke on the phone, he had held Yuugi's small hand in his own. The contrast of colors between his dark tan and his little ones pale.  
"Yes sir, we believe he was kidnapped."  
The man on the other end nodded, then asked for information on the missing teen.  
"He's about 170 cm tall, dark golden hair, soft features, pale skin, honey brown eyes, thin to a point of under eating, wearing light blue jeans and an olive shirt, bandages on his leg, torso and arms, some may be bleeding at this point."  
Yuugi's face was in awe, how was Atem able to speak so clearly and be so descriptive after being a bird for five or so years!?  
"We were in the library, someone was stalking him. My cousin removed him from the situation, but feared that me and my..."  
Atem looked at Yuugi, and Yuugi smiled.  
"My friend were in danger and came back for us, instructing Katsuya to continue on to his current legal guardian's home at the Kame Game Shop and came back to help us. When he found we were alright, he hurried back to the shop and found skid marks and several beaten men. We are assuming they kidnapped Katsuya and he managed to fight off a few. He is an excellent fighter."  
The man on the other line made a humming noise and sighed.  
"Alright, we'll dispatch a car to the Game Shop, thank you for the call. Please leave your name in case we need to contact you later."  
"Yes, of course. My name is Atem Faraon, please try to hurry."  
There was silence at the other end of the line as Atem removed the phone from his ear.  
"Wait! Faraon Atemu-dono, please excuse my incompetence! We'll have a detective and forensics over at that shop momentarily!"  
"Thank you."  
He hung up the phone and took Yuugi's hand;  
"Come, little one. We should resume our search."  
Yuugi nodded, then gasped in horror.  
"Atemu-san, what about my grandpa!?"

Katsuya had not been released, in fact, he was now in a worse position than before. His arms had been chained to the wall above his head, and his feet clasped a few feet off the ground. The blonds thin wrists slipped through the cuffs easily, but his hands were large enough to keep him from falling over onto the concrete floor of the warehouse he was being kept in. His shirt was in tatters, and dammit that one was his favorite, along with what was left of his once nice jeans. His chest was bleeding and the feeling of the warm, sticky liquid running down his legs was uncomfortable. He had long now noticed that these people were some of his fathers 'bosses' so to speak. They were the ones who supplied and earned from what his father sold. He didn't want to remember it. He had been forced into cooperating with various gangs in order to survive, and he hadn't liked a second of it. It made sense to him now, the conversation from before. His father had sold him, his own son, to these people in order to pays his debts. The only part of the talking he hadn't understood was when they had mentioned the 'ears and tail.' He knew Kaiba could have ears and a tail, and he now knew that Yami... Atem was the bird, but he had not ears. So who were they talking about? It made no sense, and due to the loss of blood, his brain wasn't going in the direction he was hoping. Sooner or later, he wasn't going to be able to stay awake, and thats when things would get _worse. _

It had to be here, this building had to be it! Seto could smell the intoxicating scent of the blonde's blood coming from this place. Running full speed, the brunette shattered the wooden door with ease, using his shoulder, and... fifteen pairs of eye's met with his own. The only pair he notice was the big, sad, half-blind honey eyes of his...  
"Puppy?" Seto asked weakly. Katsuya, who had been scared of the new arrival as he couldn't see, now broke out into a fit of sobs.  
"K-Kaiba...? Kaiba...!"  
He began to sob harder.  
"Puppy, what have they done to you?"  
The other faces soon took on a face of horror. Had the blonde said... Kaiba!?  
"You, how do you know this cockroach? I never knew Katsuya had such connections, maybe I'll-"  
A fist met with the man's face, hard, and he was sent flying backwards into the wall.  
"Don't you ever say that about him again, or I will not hesitate to _kill you._"  
Everyone in the room, except Katsuya who had passes out, began to stare. _This skinny kid had just sent their boss through a wall!  
_"C-call the police!"  
"We can't do that you idiot! They'll take us to jail!"  
"Oyabun, are you okay!"  
"Get up Oyabun!"  
Seto's cold blue eye's turned to them, and they all cowered in fear.  
_"Silence, all of you. You will pay for what you've done." _

** (Oyabun/Oyabin; Boss or leader on Japanese.)**

**(Faraoh Atem-Dono; Dono is of higher rank than the use of Sama, he his referring to him as "Lord" or "Prince" pretty much if you translated it."**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ignore me and read! :D_**

**_~Enjoy!_**

_A blonde with golden, honey eye's and a dark complexion sat under the shade of an extremely large papyrus plant as he began to doodle. The small rock in his small, delicate hand traced lines in the wet soil near Nile and he smiled. His picture began as a few lines, then began to transform itself into a papyrus on a riverbank, a papyrus on a riverbank with large triangles behind it. The pyramids. It was a simple picture, small and merely a doodle, but that didn't stop the skinny boy from smiling at his work. It was his best one yet.  
_"_You there, boy. Why are you not out working in the fields?"  
Jono looked up. There was a large, burly man to the side of him.  
_"_I am very sorry sir, but I am not allowed in the fields."  
He lifted his small and woman like hands to point at his left shoulder. The man shook his head, not seeing the mark there.  
_"_It matters not, you will work."  
Jono was pulled to his feet and lead to the nearest field, where he was dropped quite roughly into the mud.  
_"_Sir, I would not mind at all to work, but I am not allowed."  
Jono would not touch the crops.  
_"_I said you shall work, and you shall work. Do as I say or suffer the price."_

_Jono simply hung his head, his golden locks covering his face. Why would this man not listen to what he was saying? He could not work like this, his master had commanded him not to, and he would not break his masters command. He was a loyal servant, he did as his master instructed. Most of the time. A large, work beaten hand came into contact with the side of his face and sent him sprawling. Back before he had become a slave, Jono would have already beaten this man down and continued on with the work he had been given, but his master had told him if he ever fought again he would be sold. Jono did not want that, so he remained on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. That had been a hard hit, and as much as he hated it, he was much more fragile than most boys his age. That was why he was sold as a slave as soon as he could speak. He hadn't been given a chance, until he escaped and lived on his own for many years. He did any job, short of selling himself, to eat. He slept in the dirt and fought with almost anyone until he had fallen sick and was captured by those who had bought him before he ran. They left him in his cage for all to see, dirty, beaten and sick until his master had come along and took him. He still remembered the first time he had seen the man; he was tall, so tall that from where Jono lay he could not see his face framed by the bight rays of Ra's own light. He had spoken to the man who owned the stand, pointing to the blonde several times before returning.  
_"_What is your name?"  
Jono was so tired and dry, he had no water for many days and his throat was to dry to speak so he thrust his hand through the bars and wrote the characters he had learned made his name. Not many slaves new how to write, but the man only waited. Once he was finished, the man looked at him and smiled.  
_"_Jono. It is a very fitting name. I am Set, Priest of Ra and his son Atemnanken the great Pharaoh, I shall be your new master."  
Jono had been so relived when the door had been open that he desperately crawled out, before falling over in exhaustion. _

_When he had woken, he lay in a bedchamber decorated in the colors of royalty. He sat up quickly and a voice greeted him;  
_"_Be calm and lay back down, Jono. I wish you no harm."  
Jono looked over to the man speaking, and found it was the one who had saved him. His hair was a dark shade of brown and hung all around his face in a lazy way, and his eyes were such a deep blue, like that of the sacred Nile herself, the savior of the great kingdom of Egypt, this man was his own savior. Jono laid down, now eager to please this man who had gone out of his way to save him, a lowly slave, and a weak one at that. Thus began the life of Priest Set's slave, Jono. He was taught to wash and take care of his masters clothes and bedsheets, as well as his masters body. What oils to use where and when, when to use the smelling salts and scented petals for his bath, when and when not to speak, many things. Of course, Jono had other feelings for his master, ones did not understand and kept to himself as he continued his duties... Another blow to the head halted these thoughts as he rolled over a few times. It was alright, his master didn't need someone like him. He could die here and no one would care..._

"_Pharaoh, Pharaoh have you seen Jono?"  
The star-headed teen looked up from his work and toward the door. His cousin, Set, stood there with a very worried look on his face, even his rich, dark skin had paled in concern.  
_"_No, I cannot say that I have. Though you may ask Heba, he may know."  
With a nod, Set rushed out and towards the Pharaohs slave's chambers.  
_"_Heba, Heba have you seen Jono?" Set called, grasping the small slave by the shoulders. The boy shook his head.  
_"_No sir, but he was sent out on errands to the fields some time ago, when the sun was more towards the center of the sky."  
Set released the boy, thanking him before rushing out of the Palace and towards the fields. Maybe his golden servant, his light, had only been caught up in the trading between those at the crossroads. He had done that before. As he reached them though, all he saw was a crowed of workers gathered around someone. He shoved a few from his way and was rewarded with seeing the golden teen he had been searching for. He was a mess upon the ground, mud and leaves and blood littered the frail body as a larger man stood over him.  
_"_I told you, now you understand."  
_"_What have you told him that he had not understood?"  
All eye's turned to the Priest as he waited for an answer.  
_"_P-priest Set, why are you here?"  
Set frowned, he had avoided his question.  
_"_I am here because I was looking for my servant, who I now find beaten upon your soil. What, I say again, had he not understood?"  
The man only gaped like a freshly caught fish given by the blessed river. Maybe he should have listened to the boy before forcing him to work. He had tried to show him something... could it be? Set lifted the fragile blonde into his arms and walked away, leaving only the words; _"_When I find out what has happened, you shall be punished."  
Later that night, the man was sent to the Shadow Realm and never seen again._

_"Jounouchi-Kun!"_  
The blonde sat up, winced, then laid back down. Where was he? What had been that dream? Who was Jono, much less Set...? A hand waved in front of his face and he looked up.  
"Yuugi!"  
The small teen smiled, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Behind the purple-eyed boy, sat Atem and Seto who were discussing something. Katsuya strained to hear what they were saying, and noticed something... strange. He could feel something poking out from his tailbone... and something else was perched atop his head. His fingers gently went upwards... further... until they reached what felt like small dog ears upon his golden hair. A moment passed while Yuugi wiped his eyes, Atem nodded and Seto continued to speak...  
_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?"  
_All three pairs of eyes turned to Jounouchi, who was screaming on the bed. Yuugi was at his side in a moment, soon joined by both Seto and Atem.  
"What happened, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked, worry emanating from his gaze.  
"M-my head! I have e-ears!"  
"Yes, everyone has ears mutt, you should be no different." Seto deadpanned, rolling his blue eyes. Atem was about to knock the brunette on the head, but was beaten by the blondes own fist. Seto flinched and cursed before glaring back at the injured teen on the bed, who looked much like a kicked puppy, he might add.  
"What was that for, mutt?"  
Jounouchi pointed to the top of his head where a golden, partly floppy and fuzzy _dog_ ear twitched. Not a word. It twitched again... still nothing... finally someone broke the silence;  
"H-he's a _dog!_ I guess I was right to call you a mutt!" Seto laughed.  
"You look like a golden retriever, Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi giggled, even Atem was laughing. The ears flattened against the golden hair, and as the blonde stood, Yuugi noticed the tail resting between his legs. They had upset him.

"Jounouchi-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..." Yuugi called from outside the bathroom. There was no answer, but the toilet was flushed and the shower started. The young teen decided it would probably be a good idea to leave his friend alone for the moment. For now, he needed to ask the others why he had turned into a dog! At a run, Yuugi headed back to his room not noticing the argument until he was just outside the door.  
"I don't understand, cousin." That was Atem...  
"Then _listen_ when I _talk_." And that was Seto-san.  
"Just say it one more time and I will not bother you again... for now."  
There was a sigh before Seto began to speak;  
"Listen Atem, do you remember the story of the lost Pharaoh and Priest?"  
There was no answer, but Yuugi assumed that Atem had nodded.  
"Good, because I think I understand this curse now..."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry this took so long, I was in the middle of moving. Please enjoy!_**

Today was the second Friday of the month, the day marking the beginning of a week long meeting of the local home-owned businesses. It was held in Tokyo, only four hours away from Domino and was held by a company that supports small business  
"I'll be heading out now, Yuugi. Make sure Jounouchi takes his medicine and the animals are fed." Sugoroku said, hugging his grand son and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Yuugi giggled. Of course Jii-chan, I'll take good care of everything!"  
Both Muto's laughed for a moment before the older male left.  
"I-is he gone, Yuugi?"  
Jounouchi had been watching from the kitchen, his golden head with it's floppy ears poking out shyly. Yuugi giggled lightly.  
"Yes, Jounouchi-kun, Jii-chan is off for his plane."  
The blonde smiled and came out from his hiding place, Atem following behind.  
"Ah! Faraon-san, Good morning."  
Atem nodded with a smile before moving around Jounouchi to face the smaller teen.  
"Yes, good morning to you as well, _Aibou._"  
The air in the room went stale and Atem stiffened. Maybe his new name for his little friend was a bit... _too_ familiar? They had only met a few days, if not a week ago.  
"I'm sorry, little one, was it pretentious of me to call you that?"  
Yuugi giggled.  
"Not at all, Faraon-san, you surprised me is all."  
"Please, call me Atem." Replied Atem with a smile. Yuugi smiled back and then... something growled.  
"Sorry to interrupt your little love-fest, but can I get something to eat?"  
Both star-heads turned, a blush on their faces.  
"J-Jounouchi-kun! It wasn't-!"  
The blonde shrugged, smirking to himself before moving towards the kitchen... and running into something rather solid. One of the blonde ears twitched, Yuugi noticed, as he inhaled.  
"K-Kaiba..."  
The tall brunette looked down at the half-puppy blonde and, with face emotionless, pushed him away roughly. Jounouchi stumbled backward a few steps before tripping over a rug and falling to his rump, effectively crushing his newly acquired tail. He yelped.  
"What was that for!?"  
Kaiba observed him for a moment, still standing in the kitchen doorway. An ear, atop his chocolate locks, twitched and a cat tail swished behind his tall frame. He was half cat again. All three others waited for an answer, but none came as Seto merely walked back upstairs without a word. Jounouchi, apparently over his initial pain and shock, looked after him with an unreadable expression on his face before rising and going after the cat-boy.

"Kaiba...?"  
The brunette looked up from his cup of coffee to see Jounouchi standing in the doorway. His expression was not angry or upset, simply... confused and... pained.  
"What is it, Mutt?" He replied, the pet-name simply slipping from his lips without his consent. The blonde came inside the room, his room to be exact, and closed the door. This made Seto suspicious.  
"What's wrong?" He asked again, setting his mug on the desk next to the char he was sitting in. Katsuya made his way to the bed and sat down, pulling his legs up to sit indian style.  
"Kaiba... do you know who someone named Jono is?"  
Seto's blood ran cold. How had Katsuya found out about one of Egypt's biggest secrets? The look of shock that had settled on his face now turned to slight worry;  
_"Why?"  
_The blonde cringed at the harsh tone he had used, but answered none the less.  
"Well, lately I've been dreaming of being a... slave or something...and I was serving someone who looked like... well_ you_, ya bastard, and then..._ I die_. But the entire time, everyone is callin' me this '_Jono_' person!"  
Kaiba leaned back in his chair. There was no way, after his reaction, that he could make Jounouchi think they were only nightmares... but to think that he's been dreaming of a past life... He shook his head. There was no way to make an idiot like him...- or was there?  
"Katsuya, do you believe in past lives?" He asked. Surprisingly, the blonde nodded, his ears perking slightly at Kaiba's willingness to explain.  
"Good, because I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Back when Egypt was an empire, there was a Pharaoh and his era that were erased from the public history. This Pharaoh, and his Priest, were both owners of many slaves. This was, as you most likely know, part of the culture back then. Of the many slaves, there was a favorite of both the Pharaoh and his Priest. The names of these slaves were, more so than the rest of the era, wiped out completely. Of course, there was evidence on the sarcophagus of the Pharaoh listing the name of his favored slave and in the burial site of the Priest, the name of his as well. We know that the Priest's slaves name was Jono, and his origin was in Egypt."  
As Kaiba paused to let this information soak in, Jounouchi opened his eyes. What Seto was saying was matching his dreams story. The brunette continued;  
"As strange as it may seem, but you_- we- _are the last descendants of that era. I am the only descendant of the Priest, Set, and it seems my suspicion is correct in assuming that you are the descendant of the slave, Jono. As well as my cousin and your little friend; Atem is the last child of the great Pharaoh, and your friend, Yuugi his slaves last child."  
The blonde nodded, as confusing as it was, it made some sense.  
"Then what about the past lives?"  
"In truth, as you've seen, all four of us look alike to that of our great ancestors. Both me and Atem think this is because we are the reincarnation of them."  
Jounouchi nodded, and stood up to leave. His head was hurting now, and he didn't think it was because of the story.  
"Mutt?"  
Katsuya wobbled.  
"_Katsuya?_"  
Everything went black, and all Jounouchi knew was he landed on something soft and warm, and for once in his life, he felt safe.

About an hour had gone by after Atem and Yuugi watched Jounouchi go after Kaiba. Of course, the first few minutes they awaited shouting, which never came. Although this was suspicious, neither of them cared enough to go check why the now accustomed fighting was not occurring.  
"Atemu-san, would you like something to eat?" asked Yuugi politely. Atem smiled.  
"If you wouldn't mind, Aibou. I would love some breakfast."  
Yuugi smiled back and headed for the kitchen. The sound of a fridge opening and the clinking of dishes before a light voice called out;  
"Atemu-san, I'm sorry, but could you go and ask the other two if they would like some breakfast as well?"  
Atem pouted, unbeknownst to Yuugi of course, he had been looking forward to a calm meal with his little one.  
"Yes, of course, Little one." He replied easily, starting toward the stairs.  
"Thank you, Atemu-san!"  
A smile graced the young Egyptian man's face as he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms.

Jounouchi's room was located right in front of the stairs, and Atem was surprised to find that it was closed. Quietly, he crept up and opened it with the upmost caution; Inside, upon the floor, Atem found both the blonde and the brunette asleep curled around each other. Seto's tail was curled around Jounouchi's left thigh and the golden puppy's tail was lazily wagging back and forth in a contented way. The pair's ears were also perked up in a happy position. Quietly, Atem shut the door and started back for the stairs when he felt something begin to grow out of his back. Wings. That wasn't good...  
"Aibou?" He called.  
There was no answer.  
"Yuugi?!"  
Still nothing... _Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gomen. I know this took forever, but I was out of town for a couple of weeks. I'm back now, so...**_

_**~Enjoy.**_

Atem rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen just as a large black car retreated from sight, to fast and wild to be discarded.  
"Yuugi, are you here?" He called. No answer. Of course, his initial reaction was to chase after the car, which was possible considering he had just grown his wings again, but he knew better. Even if he did catch up, what could he do? His head hung. Even if he'd only met his little counter-part a few days ago, he felt attached to the younger teen. Very attached, he already missed the sweet smile and... His head snapped up. That car was a rental, and it had an Egyptian symbol in the back window. That could only mean... Atem bolted for the stairs. "Seto. Seto get up. Now." He shouted, bursting through the door and kicking at his cousins side... a little harder than he had intended. It ghosted over the brunette and ended up landing on the Blondes tail. Both sleeping boys were awoken, and the golden puppy went into hysterics.  
"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He cried, shielding his face with his hands. Atem cringed at his reaction, and the glare he received from Seto. If looks could kill, Atem knew he would be a pile of ash as of now.  
"Calm down, Puppy. You're safe, I'm here." Kaiba soothed, pulling the blonde flush against his body. Atem watched in surprised silence as the blonde calmed and buried his face in his cousin's neck. It took him a moment, but he soon remembered the problem at hand.  
"Both of you, listen to me!"  
Jounouchi, even though Kaiba's hand had found it's way to into the hair at the top of his head, turned and looked at Atem.  
"What is it?" He asked, removing Seto's hand from his head and leaning out of his embrace.  
"Yuugi's been kidnapped."

"I can smell him! He went this way!"  
Atem, Seto and Katsuya were in the front yard, and the blonde was sniffing around. Atem winced.  
"Seto, can't you turn him, fully, into a dog?" He asked. The other turned and looked at him with an impassive, yet eerily annoyed face.  
"I suppose I could, why?"  
I motioned to the half human, he had his head close to the ground and his body sticking up behind it. His cousin smirked, it seemed he was... enjoying the view. Atem shivered, disgusted with his cousin's blatant staring. He wasn't below begging, or bribing...  
"If you turn him full dog, you can carry him you know."  
His cousin looked intrigued, then smiled... or leered, whichever. Atem never knew he could be so creepy.  
"Puppy, come over here a moment."  
The blonde turned and blew a raspberry at the brunette.  
"Don't call me that!"  
Seto frowned, then simply walked up to Jounouchi and took ahold of his shoulder;  
"Look at me, Puppy." He said softly. Jounouchi tried to pull away, a strained look on his face. Kaiba's hand tightened.  
"Katsuya, look at me."  
The blonde finally turned and looked at the brunette, annoyed.  
"What is it, Kaiba?"  
Seto leaned in, until he was almost touching noses with Jounouchi, the passed and whispered something into his ear. The blonde blushed, a bright red that rivaled that of Atem's own hair, before whimpering and completely transforming into a dog. Atem was impressed. The key to the transformation of any of them; Seto, Katsuya, Yuugi or himself was trust. If the one being transformed trusted the transformer enough, they would become either full animal or human.  
"Cousin, what did you say to him?" He asked, patting the Jou-dog on his head. The golden puppy pouted.  
"None of your business, now let's get going. If the Embassy got a hold of him, we don't have much time…"

Yuugi's arms were tied in a straightjacket, his feet bound by ropes, a gag had been placed in his mouth and his entire head was placed in a potato sack. He was hot and tired and his mouth was raw at the corners, but he was also worried about his friends. He hopped that Jounouchi, Kaiba and Atem were all safe. A small whimper escaped his throat along with a single word;  
_"Atemu-san."_

Atem froze, he was sure he had heard his Aibou's voice just then. Neither Jounouchi nor Kaiba had noticed him stop and continued their search. A shiver went through Atem's spine as he remembered the small voice uttering his name and the need to find Yuugi suddenly elevated.  
"Have you found anything?" Atem asked, catching up to his cousin and friend. Kaiba turned around with a glare, but Jounouchi's tail wagged.  
"Yeah, he's this way!" He exclaimed, jumping from Seto's arms and running full speed down the road. Both Atem and Seto followed him, struggling to keep up as the golden puppy continued on.  
"Hey mutt, wait for us!" bellowed Seto, speeding up. Atem was left in the pair's dust, and he wasn't happy about it. Gathering all his energy and desperation he increased his speed.  
_Wait for me Aibou, trust in me. _

Yuugi was unloaded from the trunk of the car and thrown roughly onto the ground. He whimpered quietly as he was picked up and carried.  
_"Wait for me Aibou, trust in me."  
_"Atemu-san!" he whispered, he was sure he had heard him.  
_"Aibou! ... My Aibou, listen to me, we don't have much time. I need you to trust me."  
_Yuugi nodded, even though he knew Atem couldn't see it._  
_"I trust you." He whispered, it was the truth. He could feel Atem's smile.  
_"Good."_

_"Aibou!" _Atem exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and holding his head in his hands. Katsuya and Seto stopped, both turning to stare at Atem. He stopped talking and tried to convey his thoughts to his little one;  
_'...My Aibou ,listen to me, we don't have much time. I need you to trust me.' _He thought. He was awarded with a tiny voice;  
_"I trust you."  
_"Good."  
Atem then ran to Kaiba and took him aside.  
"I need to know what you said to Jounouchi so I can say it to my Aibou. I need him to change into his animal."  
His cousin leered, a creepy aura emanating from him.  
"Sure I can tell you, but I don't think it'll work with him."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey you! Yeah, you. Sitting there reading this, no no, not you. YOU. Yeah, you there. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**~Enjoy.**_

Atem's face was still red as they continued walking. He couldn't believe that his cousin would say something as... _as vulgar as that_! He shook his head. He would most definitely_ not_ be saying that to his Aibou. _Ever_.  
"Aibou, can you hear me?"  
_"Yes, Atemu-san. I can hear you."  
_"I need you to trust me, with your entire being. Trust that I will save you." The thought desperately. There was a pause, before Atem _felt_ Yuugi smile.  
_"I already thrust you Atemu-san."  
_Atem's own heart seemed to stop. Yuugi, his little Yuugi, had been taken from him while he wasn't paying attention, and he still trusted him. He felt his throat constrict, but continued on;  
"Thank you, Aibou. Now, when I say to, I need you to close your eyes."  
_"Of course."  
_"Good. Then do so now, and think of me."

Yuugi closed his eye's and thought of Atem. He remembered his raven hair with it's crimson tips, his ruby eyes and his strong face. A blush graced his cheeks and the Atem in his thoughts cupped his cheek and spoke;  
_"You'll be safe, Aibou. I promise you."  
_Then Atem was gone and Yuugi felt something begin to grow from his shoulder blades and pain racked his entire body as he cried out. He could feel Atem's apologies and word of comfort, but the pain and his own screams drowned them out. It felt like his entire body had constricted in on itself before exploding afterwards, and then it was over leaving Yuugi in a world of darkness.

"Aibou!" Atem cried out, clenching his head again. Seto was growing tired of Atem and his 'mind-link' with Yuugi, while Jounouchi seemed to become more and more frantic as Atem froze.  
"Well? Has he turned yet? Can we get moving?" Kaiba asked flatly. Katsuya frowned.  
"He is turned. Into what, I do not know, but we should still hurry." He said, walking forward. Seto grabbed his puppy and held him gently in his arms before he and Atem exchanged a look.  
"You still have wings Atem."  
It was a warning. Yuugi must have only transformed halfway. Atem nodded grimly before extending his wingspan. It splayed quite far, about two times the size of Atem's other limbs. He reached out to Seto, and took Jounouchi from him. Kaiba frowned, but relinquished his golden puppy to Atem who merely nodded and took off. His powerful wings flapped gracefully as he rose into the air. Jounouchi barked to Seto as he went out of sight.  
"Jounouchi, please. Lead me to Yuugi." Atem said quietly. Katsuya seemed to smile as he spoke;  
"Don't think you're the only one going to save him,_ Atemu."_

_"W-what is he!?"  
_Yuugi's vision was blurred as he stirred. He had no idea how long he was out, but he knew every part of his body ached. He wondered if it hurt this bad when Jounouchi grew his dog ears, but dropped the thought when something poked his side. He looked up, trying to see his attacker.  
"That's not Atem." Someone said quietly. Yuugi's vision was clearing and he saw a horrified face near his own. It was a man around Kaiba's age, and he had a strange scar under one of his eyes. Suddenly, he uttered something Yuugi could barely catch;  
_"H-Heba."  
_Then Yuugi was out cold.

__

A small egyptian village sat in the shadows of the pyramids. It was a town of trade, and on the market today were slaves. Children, women, men, even older people were sitting in cages and waiting for someone to buy them. Some posed, others cowered in corners, but one slave simply smiled at everyone who passed. His name was Heba. He was very small for his age with such large innocent purple eye's that all who walked past stopped to look at him. Including the Pharaoh.  
"My Pharaoh, you do not need to be here. Please return to the palace!"  
There was laughter outside of Heba's cage and he looked up.  
"I see no problem with visiting my subjects, even if I do not approve of human sales."  
The smiling face of the man talking struck Heba like a rock... no, it had been a rock. Heba looked down to find the stone sitting harmlessly in his lap as his shoulder throbbed. He touched it lightly before taking the rock and placing it outside the bars, careful not to put it where someone could step on it, but his hand did not go unnoticed.  
"You there, you dare put a rock in the path of the Pharaoh?"  
Both Heba and the Pharaoh turned to the man speaking, a guard as he grabbed the cage and shook it. Heba bounced around, hitting himself on the bars every time it moved. He cried out in fear and pain and the man continued to shout when...  
"Refrain. He has done nothing wrong." The Pharaoh's hand was on the mans shoulder, causing him to pause.  
"My Pharaoh..."  
The Pharaoh then turned to Heba with a kind smile. Heba buried his face in the ground, bowing with respect. There was a laugh.  
"Lift your head, I wish to see your face."


	13. Chapter 13

**_You're back again!? Wow, this must be interesting. :3 Yay. No go and read and stop listening to me ramble. _**

_**~yojnE!**_

* * *

__

Heba kept his face down, for a few moments before shyly looking up. He was careful not to make eye contact, angling his eye's toward the Pharaoh's chest instead.  
"Your name?"  
Heba flinched. The Pharaoh noticed this and crouched down to look at Heba from where the young slave knelt.  
"Can you speak?" He asked. Heba shook his head. This earned him a smile from the Pharaoh, and a small laugh. He turned and motioned for his guard to go and find the shopkeeper before turning back to the young slave.  
"I'm sorry about the rough treatment, could you forgive me?"  
Heba nodded quickly, he felt no ill will for the guard of the Pharaoh.  
"My Pharaoh, I am so sorry for my slaves actions! I will punish him severely-!"  
"There is no need, I wish to purchase him." It was an indirect question of price.  
"My Pharaoh, I cannot- -"  
"I will pay any price."

_When Heba was moved to the palace, he was trained alongside many others to be a cook in the Pharaoh's kitchen. Of course, Heba was small and mute, making it very hard for him to not only prepare food but reach the ingredients and ask about recipes. Upon discovering this, he was moved to the maids quarters where he assisted the cleaners in their duties everyday. On his first day, he was thrust into his work without directions, instructions or explanations. The maids woke before him and left for breakfast and woke him upon their return and he was not allowed breakfast. It was then that he was used as a human cart as all the dirty laundry, clothes, bedding, and used cleaning cloths, was tossed to him for washing. That was how he got his current job. Outside the palace, in the back, was a large container of water used to wash things. It was there that he seated himself and washed until he was to exhausted to move his fingers everyday. He had learned to wake in the morning before all the other palace-keepers and eat before going to wake them for their meal and heading off to finish any work he might have missed the day before. It remained like this for three passings of the moon before Heba was visited by the Pharaoh himself.  
"Heba, I have heard many things about your work. My bed is always clean thanks to you." He called cheerfully. Heba smiled at him, still shy as he continued to scrub. The Pharaoh watched him in silence before joining him at the waters edge.  
"Your silence is a mystery to me. I have asked many about it and they say they cannot help."  
Heba looked at him quietly before smiling lightly and tapping his throat. Atemnanken looked closer and found a very light scar there. His throat had been cut before. His fingers reached up and traced the line gently.  
"Did the trader do this to you?"  
Heba shook his head.  
"A previous owner?"  
He shook his head again and Atemnanken paused.  
"Your... family?"  
Yuugi's head dipped slightly, yes._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, my Pharaoh?" Isis asked. Atemnanken nodded his head.  
"I am sure."  
It was the beginning of a new year, and Atemnanken had decided that he would like Heba to be moved closer to him and be his personal servant. His priest, Seto, had given him the idea as he had done the same with his new slave, Jono. He had heard that Heba and Jono had become friends, so moving him closer would be a plus for the younger male.  
"My Pharaoh, I see disagreeable outcomes with this decision. I beg you to reconsider-"  
"I have made up my mind, Isis. You would be well to let it be."  
The woman nodded and left the room, it was clear she could not dissuade the young leader. _

_Heba took very good care of the Pharaoh. His room was always clean, his clothes organized and jewelry sparkling, his bed void of bugs and a meal waiting for him every time he returned from a days work. To those in the palace, Heba seemed like Atemnanken's wife as he scurried around collecting this and that as he did job's for the Pharaoh. It was then when Heba began to have the nightmares. Nightmares of things, monsters, eating people and wreaking havoc on the whole of Egypt. It was one of these nights that Atemnanken heard Heba's cries of terror and went to his aid. The young slave was blind with terror in his Pharaoh's arms as he wept night and night again. He could not speak nor write, so his pain was never shared, but Atemnanken would care for him and eventually the nightmares stopped. It was then that both the slave and the leader discovered the feelings they had for each other. Heba soon began to shy away from the Pharaoh, blushing every time he would smile or address him, whereas the Pharaoh found more time in his schedule to spend with his young slave. It was then that the death of Jono occurred. This struck Heba so hard that he became depressed and shut himself in his quarters for a month before he let even Atemnanken inside._

_About four months after Jono, Atemnanken decided to make Heba his consort. Of course everyone in the Palace was outraged at this, and said that he should marry a woman to continue on with his godly bloodline. Of course he declined and the ceremony was to be preformed in only three sun cycles. This caused for immediate action and one of the counsel of priests, the father of Seto, sent an assassin for both Heba and The Pharaoh. On the night before, the assassin crept into the shared room and violently stabbed Heba to death. The cries of the Pharaoh alerted the palace guards and Seto, only a few doors down, who came rushing to his aid. Seto fought the assassin and killed him as Atemnanken wept for his fallen love who would never return._

When Yuugi awoke, he found he had been put in the softest of beds.  
"Aibou, are you awake?"  
Yuugi sat up quickly before noticing that something strange was growing out of his back.  
"Atemu-san, Wh-what's on my back!?" He cried. Atem stood from his place in the doorway and rushed to Yuugi's aid.  
"Aibou, be calm. They are only your wings."  
Yuugi stilled.  
"Wings?"  
Atem stroked the appendages gently, sending sparks up Yuugi's spine. He shuddered and let out sigh, Atem's touch was welcome, it felt nice... Relaxing. Yuugi felt himself arching slightly into the touch before he actually noticed the wing Atem had been stroking. His mouth dropped open and the wings stretched out, unferling. They were the brightest shade of white Yuugi had ever seen.  
"I should have known he'd be a dove."  
Atem and Yuugi turned to see Seto walk in with Jounouchi in his arms. He stroked his head before letting the dog go and watching as it hopped up on the bed and settled next to Yuugi's small form as he asked a single question;  
"A dove?"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Welcome Back, NEW PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER! WHEE!_**

* * *

"It seems that the animal that most suits you is the dove. A bird associated with innocence and light, I think it suits you perfectly." Atem said, sitting on the bed. Yuugi took the moment to look around and taking in his surroundings. The room was small and had mud textured walls as well as tall stone pillars. It was light outside the large glass door to the left of the bed he was currently laying in.  
"Where am I?" Yuugi asked, turning to Atem. He smiled.  
"Welcome to Egypt, this is my home."  
Yuugi stared at him. How had he gotten to Egypt?  
"You were flown here mistaken for me, right, _tomb robber_?"  
"Oh quit your whining, _Pharaoh._"  
Yuugi looked up to see a man, about twenty years old, with a scar running down the length of his face on the left side. He had long white hair and dark eyes. Behind him a younger male stood with light blonde hair and purple eyes.  
"I do not_ whine._"  
"Ha! I've served you since you were small, you whine like a child."  
"That may be so, but I have _never_...-"  
The younger teen stepped forward.  
"Please stop fighting, especially you Bakura-san. You're acting like a child, and that is no way for a twenty-three year old man to act."  
Bakura's face reddened and Atem laughed;  
"Ha! I'm afraid you've just been scolded by your _nineteen year old_ lover."  
Yuugi sighed before adding;  
"Yes, but you were just scolded as well Atemu-san."  
Atem stopped laughing and began to pout as Yuugi and the other male began to laugh. The boy made his way to the bed and perched himself upon it and smiled at Yuugi;  
"I'm Ishtar Marik, what is your name?" he asked in perfect Japanese.  
"Muto Yuugi, Nice to meet you." He replied, bowing his head. Marik returned the gesture.

It was now dinnertime and Bakura, Atem, and Seto were in the kitchen fighting over who would cook what while Jounouchi slept in Kaiba's room. Yuugi sat atop the stone banister outside Atem's room and looked out over the desert city and rolling sand dunes.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
Yuugi turned around to see Marik standing in the doorway. He was smiling.  
"Oh, Ishtar-san! I didn't see you there!" Yuugi exclaimed, Marik moved his hand in a dismissive manner.  
"I just got here. I came to ask if you would help me with dinner?"  
Yuugi tipped his head to the side.  
"Dinner? I thought Atemu-san, Kaiba-kun and Bakura-san were cooking?" Yuugi replied. Marik laughed;  
"Absolutely not. Bakura has never been able to cook and the others have never cooked anything but toast and eggs among other things. I usually cook and I overheard Atem talking about you and how he loved your cooking. I was hoping you'd teach me some new recipes, something from your culture in Japan."  
Yuugi grinned;  
"Sounds like fun, but how do we get them out of the kitchen?"  
An evil smirk came across Mariks face and he beaconed Yuugi inside with;  
"I have a plan."

"Kaiba, can I speak with you in the other room?"  
Seto's head popped up from the pan of eggs he was burning.  
"What is it?" He asked, turning the burner off and stepping out of the kitchen.  
"I believe Jounouchi is having a nightmare. He was calling out for you and crying, so I came to-"  
Marik blinked; Seto was running like a madman down the hall. He wasn't expecting that... Marik paused. Maybe it was a good thing he and Yuugi heard Jounouchi crying out instead of lying, because if Seto was running that desperately, and he was only sleeping... He shivered. He didn't want to think about it. Yuugi's head popped out from the doorway and he grinned.  
"One down two to go."

"Atemu-san, Atemu-san! Look!"  
Atem looked up, and around...  
"Aibou?" He called. He was standing in the pantry looking for flour for the pancake mix...  
"Over here!"  
He turned around.  
"Yuugi! Little one, be careful! If you were to fall...!"  
Yuugi laughed and flapped his white wings harder, trying to stay in place.  
"Did you find it yet, Pharaoh!?"  
Atem looked at the older male for a moment before looking back at the window where his dove had been... and had his heart fall out of his chest. Yuugi wasn't there. He rushed to the window and opened it, thrusting his head out and looking everywhere. He pulled his head in and ran down to the courtyard two stories below. Yuugi wasn't there either and Atem's heart sunk.

"Marik, I know what you're doing."  
The younger male froze. Had he been caught?  
"If you wanted some alone time, you should've just asked for i-"  
"So what if I want it!? It doesn't seem to me like you would care what I want though."  
Bakura flinched. He knew he had been searching for Atem and Seto for quite some time, but he had never thought he had denied his younger half any attention.  
"Marik, listen to me. I care for what you think and I hope you know that."  
Marik looked away, this was a sore subject for him. He felt that he had been put on the back burner, so to speak, when Bakura had been sent to find the other two. Of course, Bakura couldn't care less about those two, but he did care about the job that kept both he and his love alive.  
"I know that, Bakura. I'm sorry."  
Bakura wrapped the younger boy in a hug and nuzzled his neck gently, and it seemed that the subject of dinner was forgotten.

"Katsuya, I'm here. Calm down..."  
Jounouchi, back in his half-human form, laid curled up in Seto's lap crying. He had been dreaming of his father again; the beatings, the injuries, the fights and the life he wanted to forget. He clung to the older mans body wherever he could reach and buried his face in Seto's neck.  
"Don't let them get me, Seto! Please..."  
The blue eyes closed and Kaiba placed his arms around the smaller male.  
"I will_ never_ let them get you, ever. I will protect you for all I am worth. Believe in me."  
Jounouchi's breath hitched and he hiccuped.  
"S-seto..."  
Jounouchi squeaked as his body was lifted and placed gently on the bed as Kaiba curled around the smaller blonde.  
"Go to sleep, I'll stay here with you."  
And Jounouchi did sleep, without nightmares or interruptions in the safety of Seto's presence.

Yuugi coughed as he the dirt from the hole he had fallen through sprinkled dirt on his head. When Atem had looked away, he was supposed to land safely and sneak into the kitchen, but he had lost his strength and fallen through a cellar door hidden in some dead grass. He had fallen quite a ways and landed on the hard cement floor.  
"Aibou! Aibou, are you here!?"  
"Atemu-san! Atemu-san, down here! I fell!"  
Atem's head came into view.  
"Little one, you shouldn't have even tried that! You haven't ever used the muscles in them, its a wonder you flew even a little bit..."  
Yuugi hung his head, he did feel a little guilty. More dirt fell onto his head and he looked up to see the most beautiful sight. Atem seemed to float down towards him as his large black wings caught the air. He landed gently near Yuugi and lifted him up bridal style.  
"Come, lets clean you up."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Atemu-san, how will we get home?" asked Yuugi gently as Atem cleaned some blood off his knee. Atem sighed;  
"Yuugi, my little one, this is my home. I have to stay here, but I'll get you back to Japan as soon as I'm able."  
Yuugi leg tensed. Atem wasn't coming back with them? Then what about Seto? Jounouchi would be very upset to hear that...  
"Why can't you come as well, Atemu-san?" Yuugi asked, slipping his bare ankle from Atem's warm hand. Atem sighed and stroked Yuugi's face;  
"Yuugi, my little one... I have to stay here."  
Yuugi's face fell, but Atem smiled.  
"When I can, which I will hope id sooner rather than later, I will see you. No matter how hard it is, you're my friend. In truth, the greatest friend I have ever had."  
"You can stay with me! I'll tell grandpa that you're exchange students or something..." His voice broke, as well as Atem's heart.  
"Oh Aibou, my Aibou, I would love too. But I have responsibilities here, things I have to do, I cannot just abandon them."  
A tear leaked from Yuugi's eye's.  
"H-how soon?" He asked, choking back a sob.  
"The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon, I'll have Marik drive you to the airport... Seto and I will be leaving early tomorrow morning."

Seto watched the sleeping blonde at his side in the darkening hours of the evening as the shadows danced across his peaceful face. He was leaving the puppy, his puppy... tomorrow morning, and the thought of leaving his blonde made the stone face crack into a frown that made his handsome face quite sad to look at. He had to tell him before he left, he couldn't just abandon him.  
"Katsuya..."  
The blonde stirred and looked up into the now sad blue eye's that were looking into his brown with an unknown emotion.  
"Kai-...?"  
Seto's hands had found their way to the sides of his face and were gently caressing his cheeks as the older male just stared at him. Katsuya sat up and grasped the brunettes wrists in his own, holding them just as gently as Seto held his face.  
"Katsuya... forgive me."  
Jounouchi's heart sank; was he-?  
Kaiba pressed his lips against Jounouchi's gently and pulled away. It hadn't lasted a few seconds, but it left Katsuya feeling weak and clutching to Seto as if his life depended on it.  
"K-Kaiba..."  
Seto stroked the blondes hair in reply;  
"Kiss me again."

Yuugi stared out the window of the room he was supposed to be sleeping in. It was much past midnight and he hadn't slept at all, he was to upset about Atem and Seto's leaving so abruptly with no warning to either he nor Jounouchi-kun. He knew that Jounouchi-kun would be more upset, but he was sleeping in Seto's room so he would know when the older boy left, but Yuugi's room was much further from Atem's own. If he could sleep, he would never know when-  
Yuugi looked up quickly, someone was coming down the hall... He leaped from the window sill and climbed into his bed, feigning sleep. Through his squinting eyes, he saw Atem enter his room quietly and perch himself upon his bed.  
"I know that you are awake, little one."  
Yuugi flinched before rolling over and looking at him. Atem pressed the back of his hand to Yuugi's cheek.  
"Before I left, I was going to stop by your room and bid you farewell while you slept, but I found that I could not sleep... There was something that kept me awake... a regret."  
Yuugi listened to his tired voice and blinked in response, regret? Atem leaned down and kissed Yuugi's nose;  
"I don't know how long, I've lost count of the days, but I love you Yuugi, my Aibou. I couldn't leave without telling you..."  
Yuugi's heart seemed to stop as Atem kissed his nose, then his forehead, and his cheek...  
"Atem...!" Yuugi gasped as his lips met that of his neck. Atem smiled.  
"Good, for a moment there, I thought I might have stopped you're heart."

Atem and Seto left that morning, all sense of them gone with them and Yuugi and Jounouchi hadn't slept at all. The two teens ate nothing in the time they waited to be taken to the airport and nothing on the plane there as well. "I'm home, Jii-san." Yuugi called half-heartedly as they entered the shop. They had only been gone for a few days and today was the day after Yuugi's grandfather returned from his meeting.  
"Oh, Yuugi! Where have you been?" He called, surfacing from the counter; "You're friends called asking for you. Something about a museum?"  
Yuugi smiled sadly.  
"Oh yeah, we moved that to tomorrow, I'll have to call them..."  
Jounouchi trailed in after Yuugi silently and went up to his room. Sugokarou looked after him.  
"Is he alright?" He asked. Yuugi shook his head.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine in a few days." He replied, starting toward the kitchen slowly.  
"Oh! Yes, someone called here for you a few minutes before you arrived. They said to give you this, theres one for Jounouchi as well."  
Yuugi reached out and took the papers from his grandfathers hand and read it;  
_'Dear Yuugi,  
Thank you very much for helping me, here is my thanks.  
Ydaerla gnissim uoy, Atem Farrah.'  
_Yuugi rushed the the phone and hit the redial button, waiting for an answer...  
_"Hello?"_

* * *

_(Ydaerla gnissim uoy: Already missing you backwards. _


	16. Chapter 16

**_I hope you haven't waited to long for this chapter. :3 _**  
**_~Enjoy._**

* * *

_"Hello?"  
_The line was silent for a moment as Yuugi tried to formulate an answer. Whoever was on the other side was speaking english;  
_"Hello?"  
_"H-hello, I am Muto Yuugi... C-can speak- I speak- to Atemu-san?"  
Although he had taken English classes last semester, he hadn't excelled in it. The person paused before starting;  
_"Who's Moe-toe You-Gee, Big brother?"  
_Yuugi was sure that wasn't directed to him as someone spoke in the background;  
_"Ask if he knows a Puppy..."  
"Do you know a Puppy?"  
_"N-no..." He began, then caught himself. Puppy! That was Jounouchi-kun! "W-wait, yes! I do!"  
There was another pause.  
"_Big Brother, he's shouting in a weird language!"  
_He had spoken Japanese! Yuugi's hand came up to his head and he grasped it tightly. It was so hard! Why couldn't this person just give the phone to...!  
_"Hello?"  
_Yuugi's head pooped up.  
"Kaiba-san! Kaiba-san, it's Yuugi! I called for Atemu-san, but I think I may have the wrong number...!" He blurted, glad to hear even the stone faced brunettes voice after a day or two.  
_"Oh, Yuugi. Yeah, I'll get him."_ He said in a board tone as a hold tone was played in Yuugi's ear.

It had been a few minutes and no one had picked up the phone. Yuugi was beginning to get worried. Maybe they had forgotten about him... should he call again? Maybe try another day... Maybe Atemu-san didn't want to talk to him... or-  
_"Aibou! Aibou, is that you!?"  
_Atem's voice rang out over the phone line and Yuugi's eye's watered.  
"A-Atemu-san... I missed you!" He replied quietly, his voice breaking slightly.  
_"Oh Yuugi... I looked up your Grandfathers store and called, I missed you as soon as I left your room. I wanted to hear your voice... I'm so glad you still sound like you over the phone..."  
_Yuugi laughed lightly.  
"Atemu-san, you're babbling."  
Atem paused;  
_"Sorry Aibou, I was only excited."  
_"Oh no! Not at all, I like it. I missed your voice as well."  
Yuugi could feel Atem smile across the world and grinned himself.  
"On the plane here, Atemu-san, I thought of something..." Yuugi said, sitting on a chair near the phone.  
_"Oh? And what is that, little one?"  
_"What you mean to me."

"Mou hitori no boku?" Atem asked, clutching the phone with both hands.  
_"Yes, I found that that's what you are to me. My other half... Does it bother you!? I'm sorry, I suppose that was uncalled for..."  
_"Not at all, Aibou. I love it, please, say it again?"  
Atem could feel Yuugi's blush as he heard the stuttered reply;  
_"M-mou hitori no b-boku..."  
_A smile graced his strong features as Kaiba slammed his book shut behind him.  
"Alright, enough time. I want to talk to my puppy now." He called, making sure Yuugi could hear him. Atem frowned.  
"Cousin, you could have asked like a civil human being."  
"Oh shut up, technically, I'm only half human anyway. Now hand over the phone."  
Atem sighed, his cousin really wasn't going to give up, and secretly, he was glad he had taken a liking to someone other than his little brother, Mokuba.  
_"Atemu-san, I can go get Jounouchi-kun if you'd like, he's upstairs..."  
_"I'm sorry, Aibou. I would've like to talk to you more, but it seems our time is up."  
Yuugi's smile seemed to radiate to his heart as he winced.  
_"Not at all, Mou hitori no boku, would you mind calling me tomorrow?"_

Jounouchi sat motionless on his bed, staring at the imprint of Seto's form on his comforter. He missed the brunette jerk, all of him, even the comments about canines and breeding. A blush graced his cheeks as he remembered what Seto had whispered in his ear;  
_"Say, Puppy... What do you think would happen if we bread a cat and a dog? It's so dysfunctional, it just might turn out amazing, don't you think?_"  
Dysfunctional, it was the perfect word to describe their relationship. It was all probably a dream anyway. Jounouchi smacked himself lightly, shacking his head. He wasn't going to act like a lovesick puppy-  
He smacked himself again.  
"Jounouchi-kun! Jounouchi-kun, phone!"  
Katsuya turned and poked his head out the door;  
"Who is it Yuugi?" He called, expecting it to be Honda or Anzu.  
"It's Kaiba-kun!"

Kaiba held the phone to his ear, listening to the conversation on the other end of the line;  
_"Jounouchi-kun! Jounouchi-kun, phone!"  
_There was a pause...  
_"Who is it Yuugi?"  
"It's Kaiba-kun!"  
_There were footsteps at a quick pace, an exclamation and thud before more running...  
_"Kaiba!?"  
_Oh, it felt so good to hear his puppys voice.  
"I've never heard of a dog speaking on a phone before, this is a first."  
A laugh came through the phone as Seto smiled.  
"Big brother, You're smiling! Are you feeling okay!? Maybe you should lay down..."  
_"Kaiba, who is that?"  
_Seto sighed.  
"Mokuba, go play your video games for a while or something." He said quietly, hand over the phone. His little brother frowned before heading up to his room. He turned back to the phone;  
"I'm sorry, that was my brother, Mokuba."

"I never know you had a brother." Jounouchi said, frowning as Yuugi fluttered around the house, cleaning, as he started dinner.  
_"I thought I told you. His name is Mokuba and he's only eleven."  
_"Oh. I have a sister, her name is Shizuka, but I haven't seen her in years..."  
_"I know."  
_Jounouchi stopped;  
"I don't remember telling you...?" He mused. Seto paused before changing the subject;  
"_Puppy, when's the next school break?"  
_"In a month or so. Why?"  
_"No reason."  
_There line went silent.  
"Will you come see me?" Asked Katsuya.  
_"Whenever I can."_ Seto replied truthfully.  
"Promise me?"  
_"Hmph, who do you think I am puppy? I mean what I say."  
_Jounouchi suddenly remembered the breading comment.  
"R-right."


	17. Chapter 17, Final

_**~Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Anzu, Otogi-san. Honda-kun! Ohiyo!" Yuugi called happily. It had been months since he and Jounouchi had seen Atem and Seto, but they had spoken to them over the phone almost every evening when the two boys came home from school.  
"Ohiyo, Yuugi. Where's Jounouchi-kun?" Honda asked, looking around. Yuugi grinned.  
"He found a cat on the way here and took it back to Jii-chan's. He should be here soon." He answered. The taller male seemed satisfied with his answer and turned to talk to the shorter, bandana-clad boy. Anzu frowned;  
"I know were all friends here, but don't you think they're a bit _too_ friendly?"  
"In what way, Anzu-tachi?" Yuugi frowned.  
"Well, not to gossip or anything, but I saw them holding hands a couple of days ago when I was at the mall. They looked really..." She paused as if saying the next word would kill her if she said it, "_Gay._"  
"Happy?" Yuugi asked, slightly annoyed. Anzu frowned;  
"No,_ Queer_."  
"Strange?"  
"Jesus Yuugi! Homose-!"  
She was caught off guard by Jounouchi as he came running up to the school gates.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I found a cat on the road and carried it back to Yuugi's grandfathers house."  
He and Honda began talking and all five of the high-schoolers started into the school.

The morning classes went by smoothly and there were no outbursts from Jounouchi about Puppies when he started to doze off, or weekend homework, or detentions, just a calm friday. Well, until lunch;  
"It's the last day of school!" Jounouchi cried, standing up on one of the desks in the classroom.  
"Yeah! We're free for a while!" Honda exclaimed, climbing upon his desk and pulling Otogi along. Anzu turned back to Yuugi.  
"_See!?_ Gay!" She pointed to the other boys. Yuugi sighed.  
"Why does it matter, Anzu-tachi?"  
She gave him a funny look.  
"Yuugi, I can't be seen with _gay_ friends! What will everyone else say! It would ruin my image."  
Yuugi's brow furrowed.  
"What does that mean?"  
"If I'm going to go to _America to_ dance, when I become famous I don't want people to look back to my high school days and find out I had _gay_ friends! _What would the magazines say!?_"  
"I never knew you felt that way Masaki-kun." Yuugi said sadly, "I'm afraid that we can't be friends anymore."  
She looked down at him.  
"Yuugi, you can't be...!"  
He looked up at her with his big eyes before smiling sadly with a laugh.  
"Yeah, I met someone."

Honda, Otogi and Jounouchi all gathered around the desk when Anzu gasped dramatically.  
"Whats the deal?" asked Hiroto as Jounouchi and Otogi nodded.  
"Yuugi's _gay_...!" she gasped. Jounouchi laughed.  
"Oh, ya didn't know?" He asked. Honda's face had brightened up a little;  
"So we're not the only ones!"  
"Not at all, Honda-kun! We all are!"  
Anzu stood in her chair and strode quickly from the room. It only took a moment to over look her departure.  
"So who are they!" Honda asked, sitting where Anzu used to be.  
Yuugi and Jounouchi's faces went red as they looked at each other. Should they tell?

The bell rang just as Yuugi opened his mouth to speak. Thankfully, all the kids were crowding into the classroom and his story was left forgotten for now. Homeroom lasted half the usual time because of the coming summer break, but what was left of it was chaos. Jounouchi and Honda were singing in the back corner of the room as Yuugi and Otogi laughed, even Ryo, the calmest person in class was fidgeting. Mai, the homeroom teacher had long since stopped trying to settle things down and was letting the class run out of control. Yuugi turned to Otogi and smiled.  
"So how did you and Honda-kun get together?" He asked. Otogi smirked, a tell-tale sign of foul play.  
"I spiked his soda, turned out he came to when my pants were halfway dow-..."  
Yuugi's face was redder than Atem's hair as he put his hands up;  
"N-never mind!"

Yuugi and Jounouchi had started toward the grocery store to get some ingredients for dinner among other things. Of course, Jounouchi decided he needed to go through the entire store to make sure he didn't miss anything he couldn't live without (With his newly acquired and first allowance.), as well as the many instant ramen's that Yuugi's grandfather requested.  
"Jounouchi-kun, we need to go." Yuugi called, placing his purchases into the reusable bags. The blonde was busy looking at a news stand. Yuugi slowed in his packing;  
"Jounouchi-kun-?"  
"Yuugi, I need two hundred yen."  
"What?"  
"Now!"  
Yuugi found himself fumbling for the coins as he approached the taller male. Before his hand was fully extended, Jounouchi had taken the money from his hand and placed it in the stand, roughly pulling the paper out. Katsuya read the headline over three times before opening the paper and reading quickly. Yuugi had never seen the blonde so interested in any form of reading. Suddenly, without warning the paper was shoved in Yuugi's face as Jounouchi exclaimed;  
"Yuugi! Tell me I'm dreaming!"

_"Tragedy in Egypt; Just months after returning home, Atem Faraon and Seto Kaiba's mansion bursts into flames. _  
_Early thursday morning, the Kaiba mansion burst into flames. The only found survivors were the younger Kaiba, Mokuba, Sir Gonzoburo Kaiba and five servants. Atem and Seto have yet to be found, as well as many of the help."_

The article went on in more detail of what the people had suspected had caused the explosion, and if it was an attack on the last bloodline of the Pharaoh, but never specified on the condition of either Kaiba nor Atem. Yuugi was in tears as he read, as well as Jounouchi who was sniffling and crying on his sleeve. Yuugi's heart sank. Poor Jounouchi had finally found someone, other than he and their friends, that he felt genuine trust in. Not to mention the fact that he was in love with the stoic Brunette. Yuugi looked at the date of the paper. It was a day late.  
"Jounouchi-kun look! It's late! Maybe they found them!"  
Jounouchi looked up hopefully as Yuugi handed him some of the bags.  
"Lets go home and look!"

Yuugi and Jounouchi rushed inside the house and practically threw the bags on the floor before running into the living room and turned on the television. Jounouchi franticly flipped through the stations as Yuugi tried calling Atem. The phone rang once, then twice before playing a message about the phone being out of service. Yuugi hung up.  
_"In later news, Egyptian royalty Atem Faraon and Seto Kaiba have been found dead at the scene of the now called 'terrorist attack' bombing on the Kaiba mansion. The bodies had been chard black and the only thing that could identify them was their dental records that, in the last five years, hadn't changed. The Kaiba Corporation is now in the hands of the younger Kaiba, Mokuba."  
_Jounouchi's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, eyes reflecting the depression in Yuugi's soul; Atem was gone. His other half... his _Mou hitori no boku._

Two days after the newscast, both boys hadn't left the house, or each others side for that matter. Pictures of charred bodies and their respective halves crying out in pain as their bodies disintegrated to black dust while they stood by unable to help. It was torture. It wasn't until Sugoroku answered the shop phone that either of them spoke.  
"Yuugi, there's a man on the phone who says they know you."  
Both boys made their way to the desk and Yuugi picked up the phone and answered in a broken voice;  
_"Hello?"  
_

His Aibou's voice came through the phone, so broken and in so much pain that Atem couldn't believe it was his precious little Yuugi.  
"L-little one?"  
There was a gasp from the other end and he could hear Yuugi drop the phone. It was picked up again as Yuugi called;  
_"A-Atemu-san? Is that you?"_ He asked. Atem felt tears flow down his cheeks.  
"Oh Aibou, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner, I couldn't jeopardize my position..."  
There was a pause before another broken voice came through the receiver.  
_"I-is Kaiba there?"_ Jounouchi asked.  
"Yes, Jounouchi. His leg is severely burned and he won't be walking anytime soon, but he is alive and has been bothering me about calling you for the last hour he's been awake."  
_"C-could I talk to him, please?"  
_Atem smiled.  
"Of course, if you could just hold on a moment."

The line went silent as Atem set down the phone and went into the bedroom. He helped the brunette get into his wheelchair and rolled him out to the phone. He waisted no time in snatching the phone and speaking into it;  
"Puppy!?"  
_"Hey bastard, why haven't you called me?"_  
Oh, it felt so good to hear the blonde after what seemed like so long;  
"Oh, i'm fine. Just nearly died is all." Kaiba said sarcastically. He heard a small, sob on the other end and fisted his loose pants.  
"I'm sorry, Puppy. I shouldn't have said that, but listen; Someone is after our lives. There was a bomb in the house and we barely escaped. I was injured after saving Mokuba, and dummies were placed in the house to cover up our escape. Whoever they are, they're after you too. I'm sorry to be springing this on you so quickly, but Bakura will be there soon and he's taking you to India. Yuugi's grandfather will be taking a... vacation, and will be under protection."  
He heard nothing for a moment before his puppy spoke;  
_"We understand, but... what about you?"  
_He laughed.  
"Well, since you'll be staying with us in India, I'm sure you'll be able to keep tabs on both the bird and me."

* * *

_Owari~_

_THERE WILL BE A SECOND BOOK! Eventually. :3_


End file.
